coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 284 (2nd September 1963)
Plot The caretaker of the Weatherfield Trades and Labour Club puts up the poster for the tonight's "Club Night" which includes "Britain's newest dynamic singing star: Bret Falcon". Walter himself is nervous as he also has his court hearing that morning alongside Alf and Albert. He's dressed up in stage gear for court. Albert, dressed in his best winged-collar suit, is also fretting. Alf blames him for getting them into trouble. Dennis has given Walter a list of things to say in the dock which Alf and Albert vehemently object to. Ken advises him instead to plead guilty with no fuss and get out of court quickly. Ena tells Emily she deserves her manager's job though she isn't pleased that she'll be visiting her for the monthly inspection of the Mission. Doreen tells Lucille she's managed to persuade Sheila to go to see Walter's concert. Dennis rings the press, unsuccessfully trying to drum up interest. Len tells Annie about his divorce. She praises him for being unselfish in giving Nellie custody of Stanley. Martha asks Annie for a £1 advance on her wages. A subdued Alf and Albert return from court, having been fined £10 and £5 respectively. Walter got £2 and no time to pay for his minor offence as he annoyed the court and has now disappeared. Val and Florrie are pleased that Sheila is going to make an effort at last by going to the club. Dennis looks for Walter everywhere. Doreen, Lucille and Jerry turn up at No.11 to go to the concert but Sheila has refused to join them. Jerry tells a despondent Dennis that Walter is in the Rovers. There, Ena is telling him about the music hall acts of the past. Dennis fetches him away. Ken thinks of starting a collection for Albert but Frank admits that he can't contribute as Neil's £25 cheque has bounced. Ken is determined to track him down to get the money back. Val teases him that he's doing it more because he's an outraged husband than an outraged son. Dennis and Walter arrive at the club. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Gamma Garments *Weatherfield Trades and Labour Club - Exterior Notes *The scenes outside the Weatherfield Trades and Labour Club were film recorded on location. These included a poster which gave Walter Potts's stage name as the misspelled "Bret Falcon". Other spellings of the name in Episode 322 (13th January 1964) and Episode 323 (15th January 1964) had the standardised "Brett". *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Two appearances for Walter - on stage and in the dock *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,279,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes